Three Guys and an Ally
by SmileBubbles2000
Summary: Dear Journal, You know how I've been looking for an apartment near my college so I won't have to live at home and listen to my dad and his girlfriend fight. Yesterday I was at The Lullaby and Trish found me a number to call so I'm going to meet with Dez today and see if I like the apartment.
1. Three Guys and an Ally

**Dear Journal,  
You know how I've been looking for an apartment near my college so I won't have to live at home and listen to my dad and his girlfriend fight. Yesterday I was at The Lullaby and Trish found me a number to call so I'm going to meet with Dez today and see if I like the apartment. My daddy is kind of sad because I won't be living with him anymore but he has to think I'm 18, I'm going to be bugging him. I'll come home a lot because I don't want to forgot about my dad who has been with me threw bad and worse.**

* * *

I wake up hearing my phone alarm clock going off Beep..Beep..Beep I hit the alarm and I get up our of bed. I put on a pink flowing skirt,white tank top, and my pink flats, I put my hair in a curly side ponytail. I walk downstairs as I get a call and I answer it, "Hello" I say, "Hi it's Dez, I won't be home so Austin and Dallas will show you around" Dez says sad. "It's fine, I hope they are as nice as you" I say as I hang up. "Bye" I say to my dad as I walk out the front door and jump into my Convertible. I walk up to the apartment and I knock on the door, "Hello are you lost" Austin asks stupidly "No I'm your new roommate" I say as I walk in and pay the fee. "I never suspected a girl as our new roommate" Dallas says, "I'm home" Dez says staring at me. "Hi" I say "I'm Ally" I say as I leave them all hypnotized.


	2. Three Shirtless Guys and Ally's Bikini

**Dear Journal,  
I've been living here for about a week now it's so fun, I love it here. Trish emails me everyday to make sure I'm OK that's what I love about Trish she is so protective. The guys are always going around the house shirtless so I thought today just to mimic them I invited Trish over and where going to go around the house with a bikini top on. I admire Trish but at first she really wanted to go shirtless but I said No, then she asked to just wear a bra. She can be crazy sometimes and need to cool off if you get her started you going wish you didn't. Those three are like brothers to me but it's so hard not to be attracted to them they are three muscular mean. I like them all and Trish really likes Dez so I would take Dez off my list. Today is the beginning of a new year last night was so fun me and Trish stayed in my room goofing off while the guys played video games. I want to see their hands maybe they got Thumb bites where your thumbs freeze by moving for so long. Me and Trish took so many photos last night and we posted them on Facebook, my ex kept on commenting (Nice Photo Babe I miss You Can We Talk) it was so freaking annoying. I have a new song I would like to write for you.  
****"La La Land"**

I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.

I'm not a supermodel,  
_[CD version:]_ I still eat McDonald's.  
_[video version:]_ I still eat at Ronald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine, machine.

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

_[Guitar]_

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the la-la land...

Machine  
Machine  
Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

* * *

Me and Trish put on are matching hot pink bikini tops and black shorts and walk out of my room. "So Ally I heard you were thinking of going to the Beach later can I come?" Trish asks making the guys listen. "Sure, maybe we can go to the pool or the hot tube or maybe we can go out back and get the water hose?" I say. "Let's ask the guys if the'll get the water hose set up for us?" Trish says, "Why we can do it are self's how hard can it be" I say not knowing how hard it was. "Wow this is harder than I thought" I said as Trish went to go get Austin, "Hey Austin come here please'' Trish say motioning Austin. "Can you get this water hose to turn on Trish says spraying him with the water hose."


End file.
